Rainy Days
by attlantica
Summary: Because in just two hours, Sirius found out a very dark secret, Remus made tea, and they both went into a bakery. Sound like fun right? Remus doesn't think so.


_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 1,750_

 _For the Every Wolf Deserves a Star Competition – Prompts: (condition) 1500 minimum word count, (word) lopsided, (dialogue) "Fine? Fine?! You call this fine?!"_

 _For the School of Prompts: 1.3: thunder, chill, waiting._

 _Note: every time I write Wolfstar, I get this special voice in my heart saying 'these dorks are so cute, why did they die?!' So I cry.. Anyways, this was not beta'd, so anything you see that's off, you tell me on the review you should be leaving (:_

* * *

It was the third clap of thunder that rolled around when Remus stood up from the bed, agitated by the sounds. It had been thundering for about half an hour, and Remus was deadly afraid of thunders, something he had managed to keep to himself after all of those years living with other four people.

He went out of the room and onto the halls of his flat, which were dark and gloomy because of the weather. It had been raining all week, but thunder hadn't happened until then. Remus couldn't help but cower under the darkness and the sounds, and he took off running from there.

But there was nowhere he could go as it was raining, so he settled on going to the kitchen to make some tea for himself. He went there with that sole purpose, but became curious when he found Sirius sitting on the counter, who was apparently reading the Daily prophet whilst drinking Firewhiskey.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you asleep?"

The animagus looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here, Moony, huh? Weren't you asleep?" he mocked, "You were just taking a nap, Remus, it's actually seven o' clock, not two in the fucking morning," and then he went back to drinking and not actually reading, but staring at the paper.

"I can't sleep," muttered Remus as he gathered the kettle and put the water in.

"You're such a sissy," said Sirius with a mocking smile, "You're making tea? Can I have some?"

Remus expectantly turned to see Sirius making puppy eyes and groaned. He had just wanted a bit of tea and now he'd have to make the full kettle. "Aren't you drinking Firewhiskey?" he asked, but added, "You know what? I don't want to know. Sure, you can have some tea,"

Another clap of thunder sounded in the distance, which made Remus grimace at the horrible sound and he almost dropped the kettle.

"How much longer for the tea?" Sirius asked impatiently, "I've been waiting for a minute and a half,"

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said while grimacing as another clap of thunder rolled around. "One does not make tea very fast,"

Sirius quickly adopted a look that said that he was up to no good. His eyes twinkled like the stars and a lopsided smirk stretched on his chapped lips. "Are you afraid of thunder, Moony?"

"No," replied Remus too off-handily, which made Sirius raise an eyebrow. "okay, I do am afraid of thunder, but shut up,"

"How didn't I know this before?" Sirius asked, slightly confused, "Is it recent? You've got it your whole life?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Curiosity killed the cat,"

"To bad I'm a dog, eh?" Sirius said laughing.

"Seriously, shut up," said Remus as he threw a tea towel that he had near, making it land in the middle of his boyfriend's head, and it making him drop his glass of alcohol.

"Oh, sorry," the werewolf said, "I can fix that,"

Sirius sent him an infamous Black glare that almost made him shudder. "I've got other ideas," he said with a tone that Remus thought was scarier than the thunders. " _Aguamenti!"_

One moment Remus was dry, and the next he was wet from head to toe.

"Padfoot!" he exclaimed shivering. The afternoon had been a chill one, so it was slightly cold, but at the moment, it was down right humid and cold, and the weather didn't help the wet werewolf.

"It's fine, Moony," Sirius said without a care, "just go change,"

"Fine? Fine?! You call this fine?!" Remus exclaimer angrily while signalling to all of his damp clothes. "I can turn sick because of this! And the full moon is in three days, three! I can't risk being sick this close to the stupid full moon–"

Sirius stood up and walked towards him, "Okay, now, you shut up, are you a wizard or not?" he said as he casted a drying spell. Remus smiled when the warmth filled his body, but still glared at Sirius.

"Why did you do that?" he queried.

Sirius shrugged. "You needed to be distracted from the thunder. And I did just that," he said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Remus finished making his tea and put some milk in it. "Yeah, yeah, don't be so smug, Padfoot," he said and casted a tempus charm. "It's late, I should go back to trying to sleep,"

And standing up, he went off to his room.

Or would have, because Sirius stood up in front of him, grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go out," he said.

"Padfoot! It's still raining and thundering!" Remus said exasperated. His boyfriend was very stupid at times.

The dark-haired wizard rolled his eyes. "We can use that muggle thing that it's used when it's raining. You know? To protect from the rain. What was it called? Ah, yes! A cerella!"

Remus snickered, "It's an umbrella, dumbass. Okay, we'll go out, but we have to change," he said, looking at their pyjamas.

"Ugh," groaned Sirius, but added suggestively, "Okay, Moony, but just for you, remember that when we're in bed,"

Remus smiled at his antiques. "And we're going out for only an hour,"

Sirius threw his arms around. "We'll just go to the bakery or something,"

"Go change!" he called as he went to the bedroom and grabbed the first things he saw.

* * *

It had turned out, much to Remus displeasure, that only one of them could go under the umbrella, as it was very tiny. And there was just only one umbrella, so one of them was dammed into the rain.

Remus immediately looked at Sirius. "It was you're idea to go out on a rainy day. I get the umbrella,"

Sirius shrugged. "Not gonna lie, I prefer the rain, or maybe I could just–" he said as he turned into a big black dog.

Remus shook his head. "As long as we go to the bakery and come back, I'm fine,"

The dog nodded in a human-like manner and transformed back into Sirius. "Let's go!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he ran towards the door.

* * *

The weather was worse than it looked. It wasn't not only raining, it was almost thundering cats and dogs, a muggle phrase Remus knew, but when he said that, Sirius looked very confused.

"Why would it be raining cats and dogs?" Sirius had asked, very confused, and Remus didn't have the heart or energy to explain.

Ah, ignorance is bliss.

Anyways, they both had gone out in search of the local bakery, who had turned out to be a very good one, and the owner, an old couple and their grandchildren, were very amicable.

"I remember it to be just around next corner," Remus said, holding his umbrella near, practically showing it off.

Well, that's what Sirius saw. He saw that Remus was very dry and he was so wet, droplets of water were dripping on his nose, and overall, his whole face, which was very annoying.

"Can we buy another umbrella, please?" Sirius begged. He wanted to be dry, and was now regretting going out to the rain.

Remus stifled a laugh. "You know we're wizards and we could have cloned it, right?" he said amused. "To quote, are you a wizard or not?"

Sirius groaned. "You're such a bad boyfriend! Letting me go to the rain, being damned to sickness, and leaving yourself unscathed," he put his hand on his forehead in a melodramatic manner, "And I, Sirius Black, dripping wet on the streets, a common street dog, poor and cute and horribly wet. Remus Lupin, Moony, you're such a big, bad wolf, leaving a poor doggy to die,"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic, Padfoot,"

"Stop being," he said as he went over to a nearby puddle, and jumping up and down, splashing at Remus with the dirty street water, "so wet! Ha!"

"Merlin's fucking underpants! Sirius!" Remus said while glaring at Sirius and gripping his umbrella. "Now I'm wet!"

"I know I make you wet, Moony, but don't make it public knowledge," said Sirius with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Remus closed his umbrella, making himself vulnerable to the raindrops, and in the spur of the moment, his Sirius in the head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Sirius, showing the pain on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

The blonde gave him a wolfish smirk. "Revenge," he simply said.

Sirius nodded and went into a nearby alley, but what came out of there was a black shaggy dog, and Remus knew this was Sirius's way of revenge.

"Oh shit," he said as he took off running, searching for that bakery that should have been very near of where they were.

The dog was splashing on the puddles, all of them, and Remus grew even wetter than before, his clothes were dripping water and he knew he looked like a homeless werewolf who had a stupid dog, and somehow, that stupid dog was his boyfriend.

It was true to say at least, as Sirius owned most of the things he had, and if they broke up he would be a homeless werewolf.

He tried not to dwell on that too much.

"Come one, you stupid dog, the bakery's that way," Remus said as his vision found the old bakery, but his hopes of going in were deflated and crushed when he said the darkness within the house.

'Closed' said the door. Remus groaned, he had gone such a long way with Sirius the dog from the flat to the building, and it had been all for nothing.

And Sirius was nowhere to be seen, so Remus just opened his umbrella and gripped it tight so that he would no more be attacked by the raindrops and thunders.

As he walked, he felt a slight poke on his left shoulder, so Remus turned to find a wet, human Sirius, who looked as if someone had killed a puppy.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Moony," he apologized, something Sirius Black never really did, so Remus looked at him in surprise.

The animagus rolled his eyes. "Don't be so surprised, I did shower you in dirty water, which I know you hate, so I'm sorry. Can we go back now, please?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, let's go," he said, "but when the rain stops, or the weather gets a tad better, we can go out again,"

And Sirius's smile said everything he wanted to hear right then.

 **FIN**


End file.
